I saw your face
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: When Mamoru has a bad day, he takes it out on Usagi and finally pushes too far! Can he make it right before she changes her back to him? One shot story! My first so be gentle and review!


HIIII!!!!! This will be my first fanfic on this site! I am writing this because...well, I just am! The poem is by me, in honor of Sailor Moon (which I do not own and never will, but it amuses my pitiful mind...) it is short and set in the first season, of course, they know they are all sailor scouts. Well, here it is minna! Enjoy!!!

I saw your face....

"MAMORU!!!!! YOU BAKA!!! I HATE YOU; YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!!!!!!" Usagi ran out of the Crown Arcade. Mamoru had gone too far this time in their arguments; he had actually made fun of her and friends, saying they were stupid middle schoolers with no life. She didn't care what he said about her but when he brought her friends into their arguments, she exploded!

"Hi, Motoki!" Usagi had said in her usual bubbly voice as she walked in. "Hey, Usagi! Your usual?" Motoki asked her. She nodded, he set it in front of her and she started to demolish it when Mamoru walked in seething over something that had happened to him. "Hey, Mamoru! What's wrong?" he asked at his serious expression. "What's wrong?! What's right you mean! This morning I was woke up at 2:00a.m. by a jack hammer, I couldn't get back to sleep, the water heater didn't work, my kitchen caught on fire, my car broke down, I was late for school, I failed my math test, lost my wallet, and I was robbed!!!" he seethed, slamming his hands on the counter in his frustration. "Have you called the police?" Usagi had asked trying to help. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Don't you have anything thing better to do than hang around here?!" Mamoru had said angrily. The anger in his voice scared Usagi but she hid her fright in anger. "I can go where ever I want to and you have no say about it!" Usagi exclaimed. "Well, you and your stupid middle school friends may have no lives but I do and I have better things to do than talk to you!" When he said that she had exploded and here she was now, hurt and sad about what he said instead of angry like before. 'How could he say that...?' Usagi thought, a solitary tear falling down her cheek.

She walked to the park, slowly and silently, thinking about the day.

'Mamoru, you baka, how could you say that to her!?' he mentally scolded himself as he watched her run out of the arcade. He felt himself being physically jerked around by an angry Motoki. "Mamoru...how could you say that to that poor girl!? What did she ever do to you? That girl is like a little sister to me and you hurt her! All she ever did was try to help people and you come in with a bad mood and take everything out on her! I want you to leave." Motoki said angrily. At first, Mamoru was surprised and wondered if he had heard him right. Was his best friend really kicking him out of the arcade? "Nani?" Mamoru asked surprised. "You heard me, get out and don't come back until you apologize and make peace with Usagi!" he yelled tightening his grip on Mamoru's shirt. "Okay, okay, I will apologize, but first will you let go? I can't breathe!" he choked out, his face turning pink. Motoki let go and glared at Mamoru as he straightened his shirt up. "Well?" Motoki asked furious that his friend was prolonging his apology. "I'm going, I'm going!" Mamoru exclaimed dodging the looks of the people who had witnessed the sight. Mamoru walked out but he didn't go to find Usagi, instead, he walked around trying to gather his thoughts so he could apologize without getting mad at himself. 'I can't believe I said that to her! God knows I love her!' his last thought was unexpected and for a minute he was stunned. But as he thought more on it, the more he believed it; it definitely explained a few things. When he finally gathered his thoughts, it was dark. 'Have I really been thinking that long?' he thought. After deciding Usagi must have gone home, he told himself he would apologize tomorrow. He walked slowly to the park feeling bad he didn't apologize earlier. At first he thought he was seeing things and after rubbing his eyes several times, he discovered what he was seeing was true. Usagi sat on a white bench staring up at the full moon, her eyes watery...

your eyes shining with unshed tears, under the moonlight so crystal clear,

A sudden guilt hit him as he saw the play of emotion on her face that he knew he had caused, anger, pain....how could he have ever done something so rude and hurtful to her....

I felt so bad that I could cause such pain,

Mamoru felt awful, the pain in his heart growing so much, he could hardly stand. 'I shouldn't have said that to her, I want to change everything I said...everything...' he thought, crying. 'I never want her to hurt again, she's too innocent to hurt!' he thought as he saw her break down crying...

but I want to change so bad, so you can never feel such pain again,

Mamoru slowly walked to her and sat down beside her. She seemed to have noticed someone beside her and her head quickly shot up. When she saw him she tried to get up but Mamoru was desperate. "Please, please, don't leave me..." she sat back down at the desperation she heard in his voice. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. She saw he had tears on his face and she wanted to wipe them away but she was too mad and hurt. "I want to say...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really. I just took my anger out on anyone who was around. I knew you were just trying to help and I want to say thank you." he said. But that did not make him feel any better about what he had said. "You're forgiven and your welcome." she said smiling. She wanted him to say more but when he didn't she got up to leave again and he spoke again. "I love you Usako." the words were so faint that at first she didn't think she had heard him right. "Nani?" she asked, her voice came out in a loud squeak, sounding nothing like her own voice. "I love you, my Usako. And before you say anything, it's true, I do love you, I always have, ever since the day you hit me on the head with your test paper. Can you find it in your heart to love me to?" he asked, smiling softly at her. He was sure she was going to smack him or tell him she hates him again but what she did totally surprised him.....

and I promise my heart, body and soul to you,

She kissed him, a warm sweet kiss, it lasted only mere seconds but for him it seemed like an eternity in heaven. They broke off and he laid his forehead on hers. "I take that as a yes?" he asked softly, scared of her answer....

anything for you,

"Yes, I love you mamo-chan, now and forever! But first, did you mean what you said about me and my friends?" she asked slowly, wanting to know the answer before she said anything else. "No, I was mad, I would never mean to hurt you, do you know that, Usako?" he asked, pulling her into his lap. "I believe you, I love you." That night the moon shone down on the happy couple and if you looked close enough, you could see a beautiful woman with her silver hair pulled into two odangoes smiling down with all the love in her heart at the couple in the park.

when I saw your face.

I'm DONE!!! It was very short I know, it only took me about an hour to type but I love this story, I came up with the poem after reading some other fanfics where Mamoru keeps breaking Usagi's heart. It is so sweet; I think I am going to cry so I will leave you, Ja Ne! I Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic!


End file.
